Yugioh A musical battle
by Eagle McCloud
Summary: See Bio for better summary. yugi and the gang are in for a surprise with this new type of battle.
1. Learning their destiny

Okay. Since this is going wall and I'm not in the mood to wait until spring I'm putting this up now. Enjoy it. The music will start in chapter 3 so I'll try to put these two chapters up as quickly as possible so we can get to the real fun. 

Not long after duelist city, a new girl moves into domino. Yugi has asked Tea, Joey, Tristan and Ryou about her but no one seems to know any thing about her. So one Yugi decides to ask the girl at the end of school. Seeing his chance in the hallway, Yugi goes up to her. She's at her locker getting something.

"Um… hi. My name's Yugi Motou. I've seen you in several of my classes." Yugi said trying to start a conversation with the girl. The girl's tan face looked at him. Her ice blue eyes seemed to burn into his soul. Her shoulder length brown hair was pulled into two small ponytails at the base of her head. She easily stood a foot over Yugi's five-foot frame.

The girl looked back into her locker before she pulled out a bag and shut the locker. She looked at Yugi again before she turned to walk away. A piece of paper fell to the ground as she went. Wanting to return the paper to her, Yugi picked it up and looked up to see where she had gone. She had disappeared. Yugi looked down at the paper. It had his name on it. Now curious Yugi turned the paper over and read the note

'Hi Yugi. Sorry I left so quickly but I had to. Please meet me in the museum tonight at 6. I'll be in the ancient music section. You can bring friends with you if you want'

Yugi went outside. He had asked his friends to wait for him. He showed them the note and told them about the girl.

"Wow yug. She kinda sounds creepy." Joey remarked after Yugi explained everything.

"Yeah Yugi. Are you sure she's okay?" Tea asked 

"She seemed nice in the note. She sounds like she's hiding from something. Come on you guys have to come with me." Yugi pleaded as they started walking towards the turtle game shop. 

"All right yug. We'll meet you out front of the museum at five fifty." Tristan agreed for the group. 

"Thanks guys. I'll see you later." Yugi told them as he hurried off into the game shop.

About five thirty Yugi prepared to leave his room and the turtle game shop. He was anxious to know more about the strange girl. He left quickly and caught the bus that was heading downtown to the museum. He got there at five fifty. Tristan, Joey, Tea, and Ryou were waiting for him on the steps. 

"Hey Yugi. Bout time you showed up." Joey teased as Yugi ran up the steps towards them. 

"So where are you meeting this girl?" Ryou asked.

"She said in the ancient music section." Yugi replied 

They walked in the museum and went towards the ancient music section. They got there exactly one minute before six. They looked around for the girl. She wasn't anywhere around.  They prepared to leave when they heard a voice behind them.

"You're here." The voice said. It was almost a childish voice.

They turned around to see the girl standing near one of the exhibits. She was wearing a cloak. A pair of sandals stuck out from under the cloak.  As she stood there, the room seemed to get darker. 

"I'm surprised. Very few people would have bothered to come after the way I treated you." The girl started

"Yeah well you're lucky Yugi is so nice. "

"Joey please." Yugi responded.

"Yes well. I'm sorry. It seems that this may not have been the best idea I've had in years." The girl remarked as the room brightened and people in cloaks began to file in carrying torches. They didn't seem to notice them standing there.

They watched as a scene unfolded around them. The room had a platform in the middle. On it were some ancient looking musical instruments. Some looked like guitars, one looked like a keyboard and one looked like a drum set. Shortly after everyone was seated, five people walked onto the platform. The people looked like Yami, Joey, Tristan, Bakura and Tea. 

"What is this?" Tristan asked lunging towards the girl.

"Please Tristan," the girl replied dodging Tristan's attack "just wait."

The people on the platform got behind their instruments. The Tristan look alike went behind the drum set. The Bakura look alike picked up the base guitar. The Tea look alike went to the keyboard, the Joey look alike picked up a guitar, the Yami look alike picked up another guitar and stood at the front of the platform

"Hoothing gehut jut kulte weolh." The Yugi look alike told the crowd. The crowd laughed and clapped as the people on the platform began to play the instruments.  

The scene stopped and left the gang and the girl standing there. Everyone but the girl walked over towards there look a likes. 

"How's this possible?" Ryou asked as he looked at his look alike.

"This is a scene from four thousand years ago." The girl explained as she walked towards them. "Ra feared the world was endangered again when a strange group reappeared." 

In a blink, the scene changed and another picture appeared. This one had a Seto look alike, a Marik look alike, and a Pegasus look alike. They were each playing a different instrument. One held a guitar, another held a bass guitar and the last one was playing a drum set. Behind them, a city looked as though it had been through an earthquake. Buildings lay crumbled and smoking on the ground.

"Fearing for the world now is in great danger he has asked me to recruit a new band of warriors." The girl continued. 

"That's why you brought us here?" Yugi asked.

"Yes."

"How can we save the world? None of us can play musical instruments." Joey replied as they reappeared back in the museum.

"Not true. You all can play them. The instinct just has to be reawakened." The girl explained with a smile. "Meet me at this address and I'll explain more there, but not tonight. Rest for now. You'll have a long day tomorrow." She finished as she handed them a piece of paper. 

"How do you awaken an instinct?" Joey asked as he looked up from the paper only to find out that the girl was gone.

"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Tristan remarked as they looked around for the girl only to realize that she was gone.

Well one chapter down millions more to go…well maybe not millions. I'll keep writing this until I get bored with it, or can't find any more songs to use. Next chapter they learn about this form off battle. So you'll have to wait until then to find out how this fic will work. I'll even let you guys name the band. Call it what you want. I know it's not a lot of chapters but if you could get me a cool name by chapter 3, I would love it. If you want to know what the Yami of the past said see *note at bottom

*note- _Hoothing gehut jut kulte weolh – and now the dingo rock._


	2. Learning to battle

Chapter 2 Learning to battle

Welcome back. Last time I updated I got the story started by introducing the newest form of battle. Now let's see if they can master it, and by the way, I know there are generally not that many guitars in a band, but I have my reasons for there being so many so please bear with me. 

Yugi- this is stupid. Why are we using instruments to battle?

Eagle- because it's more fun. Besides, you'll get back on the Anime talk show again sooner. 

Yugi- oh well I guess its okay.

Yami- you mean we can go back and see that hot hostess.

Eagle- yes

Yami- well let's start this chapter.

_"How do you awaken an instinct?" __Joey__ asked as he looked up from the paper only to find out that the girl was gone._

_"Guess we'll find out tomorrow." Tristan remarked as they looked around for the girl only to realize that she was gone._

The next day, everyone walked to the address that was on the paper. It wasn't far from the turtle game shop but Yugi didn't remember there ever being a building there.  It resembled Seto Kaiba's mansion. A concrete wall surrounded the property with a metal gate being the only way onto the grounds. As they approached the gate it opened by itself. Surprised by the gate opening without anyone around, the gang walked in. inside the wall it was like walking into another world.  Trees and flowers dotted the landscape a white brick path lead from the gate to the house. A small stream trickled underneath the walkway. 

"Welcome, if you don't want to be here I suggest you leave." The girl's voice called through the landscape. 

They looked at each other. After several minutes, the gate closed and locked behind them. They jumped surprised by the sudden action. They turned to look at the gate then turned back towards the house. The girl now stood before them. She was wearing the same outfit from the day before but they could now see what was under the cloak. Underneath it was a white outfit like what Queen Cleopatra wore. She wore a gold headband and gold anklets and armlets. 

"Well are you ready for your first day of training?" she asked as she walked over to the group.

"Wait a minute who said anything about training?" Joey asked moving in between the girl and the rest of the group.

"It seems I've not quite explained the situation well enough to you." The girl replied her shoulders sagging as she backed up slightly. "Follow me, I'll see if I can't explain better" she finished as she turned towards the house.

Joey led the group into the house. He stopped dead in his tracks causing every one behind him to crash into him and fell over,

"Joey." Tea screamed as she managed to get up. 

"Welcome to the Heavens." The girl remarked as every one got up. They were no longer in the building they had just been to. They were now surrounded by clouds. A few pyramids stood alone in the distance. "Now that I have completed that part. I will hand you over to my boss." The girl remarked as she backed from the group and disappeared behind a cloud. A man appeared from behind the same cloud. He wore only a cloth around his waist and an Egyptian crown. 

A glow surrounded him as he walked towards them. His tan skin glistened in the glow. The group looked at him in awe. He was a good five feet taller than Joey and Tristan. He chuckled as he looked at them. In a second, he shrunk down to a normal size.

"My name is…" the man started

"Ra?" Yugi sounded surprising the group.

"Yes. I am Ra." The man replied with a nod and a smile. "You are here to be the next protectors of Earth." He continued. Behind him several racks appeared. On the racks were different instruments. The instruments floated towards the group. The lead guitar went to Yugi, the bass guitar went to Joey, and drumsticks went to Tristan, the keyboard floated towards Tea, the last electric guitar floated to Ryou.

They reached out and grabbed the instruments. The girl returned from behind the cloud. She walked towards them the same glow that surrounded Ra was now surrounding her. She carried something in her hands.  As she neared them, the glowing got brighter. She handed what she had to Ra. He smiled then handed it back and waved her off. She nodded politely then placed the thing on the ground. It disappeared before any of them saw it. 

"Time will stand still while you learn how to battle. When you return to the world, they'll just think that you're all protégés. "The girl remarked.

Okay end of this chapter. The fun begins next chapter and next review. Don't be afraid to send me possible names for the group, and send me on for the other group. Remember it has Malik, Seto, and Pegasus on it. The good one is Yugi/Yami, Joey, Bakura, Tristan, and Tea. Enjoy! =)


	3. Revealing the opponents

Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own THE EAGLES or DESPERADO so don't even think about it.

okay let's start this chapter, and yes i know there are misspellings they are there to show that he misses words

--------

Okay it's been for the gang about three days. They've been practicing the instruments but still kind of lack on the talent part. Let's take a listen.

(Piano instrumental-Lots of bad notes)

Yugi (sounds kind of like a cat dying, and quiet)-Desperado,

Why don't you come to your sinces,

You've been out ridden fences,

For so long now,

Oh your hard one,

But I now you got your reasons,

These things that be pleasing you,

Can hurt you some how.

Don't draw the queen of diamonds, boy,

She'll beet you if she's able,

You know the queen of hearts is always your best beet.

Now it seems to me that some fine things,

Have been laid up on your table,

But you only want the ones that you can't get,

Desperato.

Oh you ain't gettin no younger,

Your pain and your hunger,

There driving you home,

And freedom,

Oh freedom,

Well that just some people talking,

Your prison is walkin through this world all alone.

(Music picks up and a violin, a drum set and a guitar join in. but their off and they start to drop off.)

Yugi (still trying to sing.) Don't your feet get cold in the wintertime,

The sky won't now and the sun won't shine,

Hard to tell the nighime from the… day,

All right now for the sake of getting the story on with, let's skip over towards Marik, Seto, and Pegasus who have been approached by Anubis to form the evil rock band to take over the world. Ironically enough, a girl looks remarkably like the girl that's with Yugi and the gang.

"He has assembled his group already. He knows what's coming and wants to stop it." Anubis explains to them as their instruments appear. These are all a deep red in color with flames on them. One's a lead guitar, one's a base guitar, and the other's a drum set.

"What do I care? I never wanted to be apart of this any way." Seto gripes as he starts to turn from the group to leave

"You will be a part of this group. The leader of his group is someone I'm sure you would want to crush." A picture appeared before the group of Yugi and the gang. Seto turns back to look and became enraged that Yugi is there

"Fine I will join only to destroy Yugi." Seto replies grabbing the lead guitar quickly.

"Hey I wanted that!" Marik yelled grabbing the guitar in seto's hands.

The two started fighting and Pegasus grabbed the bass guitar

"My boys, why don't we just switch around instruments?" Pegasus asked drawing Seto and Marik's attention back to the matter at hand.

"Because, I would make a better lead guitarist than Seto." Marik retorted pulling the guitar towards him.

"You would be so much better on those drums." Seto retorted back pulling the guitar back towards him

"Boys!" Anubis yelled causing them to look around behind them quickly. Anubis snatched the guitar away from them. "Why don't you play drums Marik? If you don't like them then we will think of something else for you.," he was beginning to lose his patience with the two teens.

"master Anubis we should hurry." The girl interrupts

"yes you are right. Since Ra has used his power to freeze time on earth. We will practice and be ready for battle." Anubis replies as he vanishes with Seto, Marik, Pegasus, and the girl.

Okay I know this is a short chapter. I did say the fun would start with this chapter and it has. I know a lot of you have given me names for the bands, and artists to choose songs from, but if you have a particular song email and possibly the lyrics to me. (You can't imagine how had it is to sit here and type as the song's playing in the background). I'll listen to it and might use it right now I've managed to collect twelve songs and I'm always looking for more. The more songs I get and find the more I can write this. Until next chapter

Happy music trails


End file.
